Nuclear Warfare
by lorddoitsu
Summary: When a fight between Russia and America gets a little to heated, Canada decides to take the first step to launching the world into a nuclear war that may leave everyone with a lot less then what they are used to.
1. Chapter 1

Canada 0

"Oh, sweet maple!" I almost yell tom myself, "Please hurry up Mr. Kumachichi" I knew Kuma isn't used to running this long but we're late _again. _It's allAmerica's fault, He promised we would car pool, but like the last 4 times he forgot me. Ugh when I get my hands on him I'm going to-

I storm into the meeting room, held at Japan's house. Tired and red faced. For a second I'm surprised no one noticed me, or even acknowledged the loud sound of the door slamming open. Though after a confusing moment I read the mood and made my way to my seat quietly.

With me being at _least_ 45 minutes late, I must have missed a lot. No one was talking, but the air spoke for itself being heavy and tense. I slowly sat down in my seat next to America, and eyed him curiously, his hand was on his belt, and his finger carefully caressed his gun. Looking around the room I could see most of the attention was on America and, Russia.

Soon Germany stood up and broke the silence by clearing his throat. It looked like he was struggling to keep his voice down, but still spoke in a carful voice not wanting to upset anyone further. "Ok, ok, let's attempt to return to the original subject of the meeting" He glanced between the two superpowers, "Russia, I think you should take a break."

Russia quickly broke his glare from America to Germany, He was not smiling. I used to think his smile was the scariest thing on earth, I was wrong. His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. He talked softly but loud enough for all of us to hear. "Is this, how we handle a direct threat to me and my people?" No one dared to answer his question, as for me I still had no idea what my slightly dimwitted brother could have said to anger the man who haunted the dreams of many.

Germany sat back down not having an answer. It was Japan who spoke up next. "It would be devastating to act upon such threats in a violent way. We should find a diplomatic solution or forget about it entirely." With Japan putting it in such a black and white way Russia closed his eyes and sighs heavily.

He reopened his eyes and smiled in a casual way, I involuntarily shivered. "If America apologizes, I'll forget" His smile grew when he saw my brother shaking with hate for the Russian.

England eyed over America before stepping in himself. "America, don't be a child, admit your mistake and let's move on" Though he immediately regretted speaking.

America slammed his hands on the table and stood up. His gun was clenched tightly in his hand. "My mistake?! You don't know what he said to me before this meeting!" He yelled to England "I did nothing! Are you taking his side in this?" America was furious and almost continued his rant before England cut him off.

"America! You know how sensitive the topic of nuclear bombs is!" England shouted back, concern in his voice. I could have sworn I say Japan flinch; he is quite familiar with the outcome of a nuclear strike. So America must have threaten nuclear war against Russia. This honestly would not be the first time, but before it was only joking around, some joke.

Russia stood as well, his pipe falling from his sleeve into his hand. "America, you know you would loss, so let's just put it to rest, da?" Russia tilted his head childishly.

Do not egg him on Russia…" Switzerland warned him. I want to say something as well but I know it would only fall on deaf ears. Man, why can't they just get along? I never have this problem in Canada!

"Is that a threat, from a neutral country? If not then I suggest you keep quiet and find your place, you wouldn't want to put Liechtenstein in danger, would you?" Russia was once again serious. Switzerland narrowed his eyes and brought Liechtenstein closer it him protectively.

"How dare you, you commie son of a bitch" America said with a heavy tone "You should be careful not to irritate the entire world" He sat back down and slouched in his chair. Russia continued to stand, towering over all of us.

I noticed that Russia was not only holding his pipe but also a silver brief case. By the look of it more, and more countries were noticing it to, for a look of ho0rror or worry crossed their face. We all know the purpose for that case. Most of us have one for ourselves, but never would we dare use it as intimidation. It is a devise used to target an area and then launch a nuclear strike.

The Russian finally revealed the case to everyone by lifting it on to the table, and leaning one it. When he had everyone's attention he smiled again and began, "As you all know I have had a resent break through with different types of nuclear weapons, which are yet to be tested." He paused letting the dread sink in. "I dying for a chance to use them." He eyed the room, and even held eye contact with me for a few seconds. I don't know if I should be happy or creeped out.

Germany, now with a new source of rage began to yell finally "I assume you have a motive to your insanity?!" It was easy to tell that he was holding back what he really wanted to say. He probably did this out of fear or maybe because Italy was clenching his arm tightly.

"Da! Your right Germany! I want 2 things." Russia seemed a bit to cheerful to me, "My first request is directed to every nation" I sat up paying more attention now that I was a part of this, as did every other country. "I want all research done on nuclear weapons, and devises. Hm, as well as all new weapon development" Many counties began to protest, but he continued before we could voice our opinion. "My second request is for Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and Half of Finland to become one with Russia." He had a deceiving smile. I also noticed the absence of the Baltic trio.

This left many nations looking confused, angry, or surprised. Sweden was by far the scariest person in the room, I mean I know he is protecting Finland, but if looks could kill. Russia was already so huge why would he want more? I shiver softly; I'm so close to Russia. The only real obstacle separating us is Alaska.

Just as I was sure the yelling would start Japan stood up "Meeting dismissed." That simple sentence was like a breath of fresh air. Most of the smaller nation left immediately, even leaving behind papers, and other objects, no doubt Japan would mail it back to them.

I looked around the mostly empty room once more before standing and walking to America who was being scolded by England and France, well mostly England. Getting closer I could hear their hushed voices better.

"Do you have any idea what you just started? You've put us all endanger!" England was breathless and obviously still trying to be the father figure to America. My brother stayed quiet.

"England, it was bound to happen some day you know how much of a psycho Russia is!" France was taking America's side in this. Meanwhile Finland and Sweden had joined the group.

Finland's eyes were fearful, and tear stained. The look on Sweden's face was helplessness. "Russia has gone too far," Sweden began, talking to America, "America, if anything happens, know we are on your side, until the end." With that America gave a curt nod and the two left. England sighed and dragged France away to leave. America stiffly turned to me and said something that sounded like music to my ears.

"Need a ride?"

When I and Kuma got out of the car, America sped off before I could manage a thank you. Kind of disappointed I rushed inside, because it began to rain, and threw myself on to my bed.

They are choosing sides. Last world war we had truly started once we all picked our side or declared neutrality. I'm going to be forced into this like last time. Maybe if Russia is taken out now, before he can hurt anyone, this will all stop! He is really strong, and I don't think my brother would live threw another war with him. I have to do this myself wont I?

With a heavy sigh I rolled to the edge of my bed and sat up, pulling my silver brief case into my lap, I entered my code (1-2-3-4). Opening the case and knowing what I planned to do hurt my heart, but knowing what could happen if I don't, hurt even more. I feel so torn, Russia maybe is bad, but he wasn't really _bad_ was he? Well even if this all goes south I would have saved the Baltic States, and others, also people will notice me finally! I won't be just America's invisible brother.

"Russia deserves to life just as much as I do" I set the coordinates to Moscow, Russia's capital. "He can be a cool person if he wants to," I armed my nuke, " I should just sit back and let the others battle it out, who knows maybe they will just '_forget'_ about me!" I pressed the launch button.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania 0

Lithuania

Russia had force us to stay home during the meeting, though we knew why. America had been secretly spying on Russian military and scientific bases, and stealing information. Not only that but he had taken part in a bombing just outside of Russia, believed to be a threat of course. Russia went to go negotiate something to keep the two out of war. Though I feel he has something more sinister planned. With all of this happening Russia came home early and that made it 10X's worse!

His surprisingly small black car pulled into the driveway. As a routine Latvia, Estonia, and I shuffled quickly to the front door. When he walks in stomping the snow off his boots, we all can't help but shiver in fear of the large men.

"Lithuania! Estonia, and Latvia! I missed you all so much!" Russia's fake smile gave way to his real feelings towards the world. Though I never could tell if he genuinely felt some sort of love for us. There are times when I sure he wants to protect us, then other times I believe he might really want us dead! I diverted my eyes to the floor, but Latvia continued to stare and open his child mouth.

"Russia sir? I-is the promise you ma-made us still in p-play?" Latvia couldn't help but tremble when he talked to the large man. I was wandering the same thing as well, but I wouldn't dare bring it up in a time like this! You see, Russia had promised us that in four day we would be granted our freedom. This was three days ago. Estonia, and I knew better then tp get excited, there has to be a catch.

"Oh," Russia's face darkened "Of course Latvia! I always keep my promises," Liar "But it will be lonely without you three here" He have a sad look that was soon replaced with another freak smile. The way he said that sounded more like a goodbye then a reassurance.

After a few more moments we were allowed to retire for the night. All three of us slept in the same room, with only one bed for the three of us to sleep on. The room also had three dressers for our cloths and one window. From that window we could see the streets of Moscow. What a wonderful view we had from the city's outskirts. Russia loves to watch the city at night, sometimes he invites me to sit and watch with him. Times like that remind me about all the good in Mr. Russia. He isn't a bad person really, he just has some issues.

Once Estonia, and Latvia fall asleep I get up out of bed and sit in the lonely chair next to the window. Watching the stars I start to drift of and I settle on a bright moving object in the sky. It looks like it's coming closer, it must be a plane. I watch the light dumbfounded until I realize something. It's not a plane. When I understand what it truly is, it's too late.

"RUSSIA!" I scream frantically before I'm blinded by a new light. I force myself to look at the silent explosion. It seems to be consuming the entire city, and everything in its path. I hear Russia cry out from his room above me. I abandon my spot at the window and race to Russia's room, leaving Estonia, and Latvia looking wide eyed outside.

"Russia?!" I burst into the room, easily spotting him on the floor. Even though it's close to midnight the bomb lights up the entire sky. I see how close the blast is and I run to him. Just as I reach him, the sound and force of the blast hit us.

I am knocked to the ground as the house begins to get torn apart. My ears start bleeding, and a ringing plays a long high pitched note. The blast hasn't stopped, and the house seems to be being ripped apart in huge chunks. Looking up I see Russia violently convulse. I crawl to him, but I can do nothing but hold him closer to me as more and more of his people, his heart, his life, dies.

I must have blacked out because I awoke covered in a black ash, and small pieces of what used to be Russia's house. I inhale deeply only to cough harshly, emptying my lungs of the toxic air. I feeling a burning sensation on my side and lift up my shirt to see a greenish rotting burn mark. I know the toxicity is deeper than my physical body. The bombs affects are being blown west, straight to my home, devastating not only me but even more of Russia's people.

Standing up I can see immediately were the blast occurred. A bare spot, so the bomb must have blown up above the land, to poison the air rather than cause only destruction. I become so memorized by the destruction that I didn't hear the frantic voices of my friends calling my name till Estonia puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Lithuania," Estonia stands waiting for me to answer as Ukraine catches up to us. His neck has the same burn as my side. If the effects got that far, then they might even reach Ukraine and Belarus! I let my mind wonder to Belarus's safety before Estonia's calm voice carries me back down to earth. "Latvia, and I woke up days ago, we went with some groups of Russia's people to find shelter from the radiation. Once we got there we learned that Ukraine, and Belarus were already mobilizing rescue units for us." Estonia seemed collected enough to make me ease my nerves a bit. Though I still had one thing stuck on my brain.

"Wh-where is Russia?" I choked out in a raspy voice. Ukraine hands me a bottle of water before answering me.

"He is awake," she had big tears welling up in her eyes "big brother will be ok," her glazed over expression made it seem as if she was talking to herself. "B-Belarus is taking care of him" and with that she burst into tears, and ran off leaving Estonia and I to our thoughts. This sadness was different from the other times I had seen her cry. It broke my heart truly.

"Who did this?" I asked after a good 25 minutes of silence. He thinks for a second before turning to the destruction.

"My guess would be America." Hearing this made me flinch. America was kind to me, he was my role model surly he wouldn't do something so stupid. "Well I would have thought of someone else but America has history with nuclear bombs, and is clearly not afraid to use them. I wouldn't put it above him to do this." Estonia has never been wrong before but this time was different. America wouldn't do this, he couldn't, right?

After about two hours later I was finally allowed to see Russia from Belarus. He wasn't dirty like I expected him to be. Though the lack up any mess made his real wounds look horrible. The poisonous burns stretched up one side of his face and down one arm as far as I could tell. His right eye lid was burned off, showing how irritated the eye was that darted back and forth the keep itself moist. The right side of his mouth was also burned off exposing all of his teeth. Then the worst part of it all was that every inch or so it looked as if someone had taken a spoon and scooped out a chunk of his face and arm. In the state he was in, it wasn't hard to see him as fragile, and weak. Though even in his state of grotesque pain he still managed to look in charge

I knew what to do right then, and with slow movement I picked up the silver briefcase, that sat comfortably on the bedside table. I sat beside Russia and put the case in my lap. Russia's unmarked hand reached over, put the code in (6-6-6-9) and opened it. This feels right to me. Whoever did this will pay either it be America, or Poland!

He smiled as I helped him set the coordinates for Washington D.C and Berlin Germany. He armed the missiles, and I pressed the launch button.

This is the world, this is the fate.

A/N

Hey guy's :) I just wanted to say that I only update my stories if I get positive feedback for each chapter. But yeah sorry it took so long to write this chapter, truth is I had it done before I even posted the story XD anyway *kisses & hugs* thanks for reviewing and remember I love constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

Italy 0

Italy

Germany and I are at Mr. England's house today arranging a trading system. We have had a rough time getting along till now, so we decided to make the most of it. It's really boring! At first I was looking around England's study room, but there is nothing really interesting. There was some book shelves, a desk, a window, and a unicorn statue (When we first got here I got in trouble for trying to ride it). I finally got really bored and sat down, done with my little 'adventure'. I reached over to Germany's lap and grabbed his hand.

"NIEN!" Germany yelled at me "What are you doing?" hahaha he is making a really weird face right now. He is so red, is he embarrassed? "Italy go outside and play! I am trying to have an adult conversation here and you are distracting me." I sigh and look at England hoping he might insist I stay, but all he does is stare at me with a confused face. So I leave.

Outside it is really cloudy. It almost seems like night time, even though its 1:00 in the afternoon! So to pass the time I talk to some English girls before going to find a non-English restaurant, but I get stopped in my quest for omnoms ( food).

"Ohonhonhon Italy! What brings you here to grumpy Mr. England's place hm?" I spin around and smile as I see France.

"Oh big brother France!" I skip up to him and let him hug me. He smells a lot like wine and stinky cheese. "Germany and I are making trade routes with England!" He smiles brightly at my enthusiasm.

"You have grown so much from the petit Italy I once knew. Say, what could you possible need from angleterre?" He scratches his chin, "You should be trading with me!" He shakes me back and forth happily.

"Sorry Francy-pants Germany says that you'll take advantage of me." He stops shaking me, and puts his hands on my shoulders, looking me in eyes.

"Non! I would never do that to my sweet little Italy!" He has a tear in his eye for added effect. He turns away from me and gains an evil Arora, and whispers "Unless he begs me to!"

"GERMANY! France is really creeping me out again!" I scream trying to pull away from him. I stop and tilt my head after a few seconds and France does the same. "Germany?" I didn't see him, hm, he always comes when I'm in trouble?

"Maybe you didn't scream it loud enough?" France looks a bit concerned, but for me, not for Germany. He looks at my expression once more before he sighs. "Here you can use my phone to call him." Reaching in his pocket he pulls out his red phone. I take it without hesitation, since America had broken my phone a few days earlier by spilling his drink on it during a meeting. Dialing the number, it rings a few times before going to voice mail. I call it 4 more times, each time I get more worried, then soon frantic. "France! Germany isn't answering! That's not like him, he would never ignore me! Helpmefrancedontjuststareatme!" I could help but talk really fast! I do that when I'm nervous, either that or I'll cry!

"Italy, I'm sure Germany is fine, where was he last?" France says as he put his hand over my mouth before I could continue. I swallow and take his hand off my mouth.

"He was in England's house" I say quickly. France stands up straight and grabs my hand, leading me in the direction of England's house in the middle of London. "What are we doing France?" I follow him with curiosity, watching his determined face.

"You know I can't stand when you're sad, and now Germany isn't here to make you happy, so we will go find him" He flashes his award winning smile. "And also, Germany would seriously kill me if I let you keep walking around like a clueless idiot duh!" We walk the rest of the way in a content silence, only stopping to buy me a chimichanga from a shady guy behind a dumpster. It was pretty good to!

Upon arriving at the house we see England on the front steps. "Bonjour Misur England! What are you doing looking so sad? Don't worry I'll cheer you up!" France wastes no time to go annoy England. After a few more attempts to piss him off he still gets silence. "Hey Britan! Don't ignore me, I have returned little Italy here to be with Germany!" France puts a hand on his hip "I am heroic oui?"

"You frog… why can't you sense when something is wrong?!" England yells while getting up. Whoa he looks scary! I wonder what's bugging him, France was only joking. England walks over to France and pushes him away. "Get Italy out of here at once! I told you not to bring him here!" He pushes France again but France doesn't try to stop him. What is Mr. England talking about? Where is Germany?

"Britan, doesn't Italy deserve to know, he isn't as stupid as he looks you know." France looks serious, this is the first time I've seen him like this. "Germany is his friend"

"You guys?" I start hesitantly "I-I don't know what's going on but like France said I think I can handle it." I try to talk slowly so that maybe they will take me more seriously, even though inside I want to scream, and cry to German.

"You know what, fine go inside Germany is still in my room! No one listens to the Brit do they?" England moves out of the way for me. I run in as fast as I can, what if Germany is hurt? I slow as I come to the study room door, I can hear something. I press my ear to the door and hear a quiet sob.

"G-Germany…" I say softly, I know he can hear me but I also know he would like to clean himself up a bit first. About a minute later I hear an approving grunt and walk in. Germany is sitting in the same chair, a bit slouched. He looks fine to me, all that's wrong is that his eyes are a bit puffy. Poor Germany must have been crying pretty hard. "Ve, Germany what happened?" I cross the room and kneel in front of him, putting my hands on his knees.

"Russia," He began with a choke, "Had sent two nuclear missiles." His hands clenched tighter. "To America, and me."

"WHAT?! Germany are you ok? Where did it hit? What about America? Tell me where you're hurt!" I started to panic I stood up and looked around frantically for nothing in particular. "Don't worry Germany I'll find something to help you!"

"Nien Italy, I was not hit" He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. "Neither was America" He pauses for a second to let me speak, but I can't bring myself to ask why he is so sad. For 5 minutes we sat in silence till he spoke again. "The missiles heading for us could not be detected by radar. So I could not take action in time. It passed over Switzerland, and he took care of it."

"What do you mean Germany?" I am so confused what happened!

"Both missiles were on the same plane. He blew it up before it could get to America, or me, but… He is hurt, and so is Lichtenstein, they are hurt bad Italy." He looks me in the eye, I can't contain my shock and I gasp while backing up.

"N-no! Why would your brother do that?! He could die, we have to help him Germany!" I start failing my arms.

"How…" The hopelessness in Germany's voice breaks my heart. I stop dead in my tracks. "How can we help anyone in a time like this? I got word that someone had bombed Russia a few days ago, I assumed it was America, and apparently so did Russia, but why did he try and attack me?" Germany pinches to bridge of his nose. "What have I done to piss him off this time?"

"Germany… Switzerland and Lichtenstein are your family, we have to try and help. Russia attacked YOU directly!" I sigh "Look, I know I not great at fighting and all but for you I will fight by your side in any war!" I try to make myself bigger looking. "American, and you are have been pulled into this so with his help maybe we can finish this quickly?"

"Italy, you are right for once, maybe you should try making sense more often." Germany stands. "I'll get Prussia and we will start making a plan. Italy you should stay at my place for the time being so that we won't have to waste time driving back and forth" He seems more determined

"Ay ay captain!" I give a salute before hugging Germany around the waist, he starts blushing.

"Ja, ja, ok let's go." We walk out of the room with me still clinging tightly around Germany's waist.

This is the way we live

The way we die

A/N

Lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy! Sorry everyone! I wrote this one to quickly I think it could have been a lot better, I got lazy! I also didn't want the story to seem like it was the same each chapter over and over again "oh no's I got bombed ima bomb yo ass back!" instead it was "OH hell no's you tried to bomb me and hurt meh bro, ima bomb you!" see I'm so creative (sarcasm) So anyway~ I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews fav's and follows!

I finally know what I want to do with this story in the end as well, but that won't be any time soon so don't worry. I promise the next one I will take my time on! It will be another main character but yes I do enjoy taking the perspective of the lesser countries. Also this is my first time even attempting to write as Italy, let me know if I need some more work!

INPORTANT!: On another note, I want to have more than one story going at once so if you want I would love to hear some ideas for more stories! Well thanks for reading, and remember SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU!

~LordDoitsu


End file.
